Despertar
by Carupin
Summary: A veces detrás de la amistad se puede llegar a esconder un sentimiento más profundo... y en ocasiones es posible que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta. JenRuki (4/4) Terminado
1. Jenrya

Digimon Tamers

JenRuki +17

* * *

Ella se encontraba en mis brazos sin demostrar ningún amago de querer alejarse de mí. No era la primera vez que la veía llorando, ya la había visto, pero nunca en aquel estado. Había observado su comportamiento cuando tenía miedo y nunca había sido así su reacción; odié a la persona que le provocó eso.

Finalmente después de un rato se quedó dormida y yo sentía cómo tenía mojada la camiseta, quería quitármela pero ella al notar que me movía se despertó asustada mirando hacia todos lados para al fin encontrarme un poco más allá. Ya no se encontraba en estado de shock, se disculpó conmigo por lo que había pasado y comenzó a arreglarse para marcharse, sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que me gritaban que no la dejara ir. Ella era mi amiga y sabía que me necesitaba en esos momentos y simplemente la guié a la cama conmigo y nos cubrí a ambos, ella no reclamó nada, era lo que ella esperaba que yo hiciera.

No estaba acostumbrado a compartir la cama y me sentía acalorado, ella estaba durmiendo apoyada en mi hombro y ya estaba comenzando a amanecer. No tenía nada más que hacer que observar sus facciones; su nariz respingada, sus tupidas pestañas, la perfecta línea de sus cejas, su piel lozana y muy blanca y sus labios que en ese momento se encontraban entreabiertos. Ella era hermosa y no lo decía porque fuera mi amiga, sino porque era evidente y saltaba a la vista la verdad. Comencé a hacerle cariño en el pelo y me sorprendió lo suave y sedoso de este… había notado que brillaba más que el de las demás, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan agradable al tacto. Estaba sorprendido con lo que había descubierto sobre ella en tan poco rato en relación a todos los años que llevábamos siendo amigos. Dejé de acariciarla y retiré mi mano de ella para ponerla tras mi cabeza. No quería despertarla.

—Puedes… ¿podrías seguir haciendo lo que hacías?

Me sobresalté al oír su voz, porque no creí que ella estuviera despierta y mucho menos pensé que le gustaría esa clase de caricias, no de mi parte, al menos, pero le hice caso, hice lo que me pidió; para mí no era una molestia y ella lo quería.

La textura de su pelo se sentía exquisita al tacto, pero cuando comencé además a acariciar su brazo comprendí que no solo su cabello era sorprendentemente suave. Aquello me estaba comenzando a gustar y eso no estaba bien. Quité mi mano de su piel tan pronto reaccioné.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

Traté de encontrarme con sus ojos, pero ella seguía manteniendo estos cerrados.  
No sabía qué debía hacer. Ella era una mujer hermosa, con poca ropa, en mi cama, pidiéndome que la acariciara y yo soy un hombre perfectamente sano, soltero y heterosexual. Mis intenciones para con ella eran buenas, pero no soy de fierro.  
Finalmente abrió los ojos y vi sus pupilas dilatadas y mirándome como ya lo habían hecho chicas antes, era una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre qué era lo que buscaba, y volví a sorprenderme porque ese color de ojos era tan particular que en ninguna otra persona lo había visto, y recién hasta ese momento notaba ese hecho. Ella se acomodó y se puso a mi altura, sin apartar su intensa mirada violeta y comenzó a hacerme caricias tal como lo había hecho yo con ella previamente; su toque era muy sutil y relajante, dejé de mirarla para cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en aquel roce tan gentil e inesperadamente placentero. Los pelos de mis brazos se erizaron a medida que sentí su aliento cálido en mi mejilla y sus dedos se perdían en mi pelo. Con su índice rozó mi cara, remarcó mi nariz y el resto de mis facciones y luego imitó el mismo recorrido pero con sus labios, dejando un hormigueo por donde estos pasaban. No dejó un centímetro de mi rostro sin recorrer, exceptuando mis labios. Después de un momento sin sentir ninguna clase de fricción, noté que ella ya no estaba tan cerca de mí, abrí los ojos y encontré que estaba mirando el techo, como si este tuviera algo demasiado interesante que necesitaba ser observado justo en ese momento. No sé que me incentivó pero esa vez fui yo el que se acercó a ella y demandó su atención. Retiré la delgada sábana que nos cubría y sus pechos quedaron expuestos y mi vista se quedó fija por un momento en sus pezones que se encontraban erguidos, y aquello se podía apreciar a pesar de la ropa que tenía puesta. Traté de ignorar ese hecho. Ella me miró, sabía que yo lo había notado y se sonrojó. Ya estaba más claro y podía apreciar algo como el rubor de sus mejillas, pero aun asi ni ella ni yo apartamos la vista.  
Me abalancé sobre ella y con mis labios, casi sin tocarla, recorrí desde el cuello hasta su mandíbula, aunque aquello no fue fácil porque mi nariz entorpecía mi cometido. Ella me facilitó el acceso a su cuello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y me detuve en su yugular, podía apreciar con mis labios como el flujo sanguíneo hacia su recorrido en aquel lugar donde su piel era muy fina y cómo la arteria carótida trabajaba y pulsaba… podía sentir como ella luchaba contra las cosquillas que mi apenas palpable toque le provocaba. Acerqué mi oído a su pecho, a la altura del corazón y pude escucharlo latir muy rápido; aquel órgano se encontraba a su máxima potencia. Volví a subir y me encontré con sus ojos entrecerrados. Deseé besarla e hice el ademán, pero desvié mi atención hacia sus sienes en el último segundo, para volver a recorrer su cuello. Osé con mi recientemente descubierta curiosa mano posarla a la altura de su ombligo, en aquel lugar donde la camiseta que le facilité se le levantó al quedarle tan holgada y con dos dedos, con las yemas de estos, comencé a subir paulatinamente, hasta que me acerqué peligrosamente a sus pechos, que decidí ignorar y seguí mi recorrido que finalizó en sus labios, que se encontraban muy templados y ella abrió tenuemente la boca y con esa acción mojó un poco mis dedos. A esa altura yo ya estaba completamente excitado, nunca había vivido algo tan sensual como lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Me recosté en la cama, a su lado, mirando el techo que anteriormente había capturado la atención de ella y descubrí que mirando aquel lugar impecablemente blanco, las tribulaciones sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo se desvanecían… No había habido un contacto sexual propiamente tal, no obstante aquellas caricias vaporosas habían logrado que aceptara que aquella no era Ruki, mi amiga, aquella era Ruki, la mujer, y yo era un hombre que la deseaba en ese momento, yo no me estaba aprovechando de la situación, éramos dos adultos que iban a tener sexo con el consentimiento de ambos.

Ella se levantó un poco y retiró la sábana que nos cubría la parte baja del cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Yo estaba excitado a la máxima expresión, no recuerdo nunca haber deseado tanto a alguien. Ruki y yo estábamos aún con ropa, ambos llevábamos camiseta y ropa interior. Observó fijamente mi abultada entrepierna y me miró directo a los ojos después de eso y no pude notar un solo atisbo de duda en sus dilatadas pupilas, y sin desviar sus ojos volvió a subir, dejando su sexo a muy pocos centímetros del mío, decepcionándome un poco al no haber hecho el recorrido completo. Ella no se movió y ese pequeño trecho que quedaba no disminuyó por arte de magia tampoco. Entendí entonces que ella esperaba que yo hiciera el resto, estire mis brazos, colé mis manos por debajo de aquella camiseta que había vivido tiempos mejores y las posé en sus caderas y la atraje hacia donde estaba mi anhelante erección. Ruki cerró los ojos al sentirme y ahogó un gemido ante la presión de nuestros sexos en contacto. Comencé a frotarme contra ella y ella contra mí. Se quitó su ropa interior, y yo hice lo mismo y una vez desprendidos de la estorbosa ropa, ella se sentó sobre mí y yo me hundí en lo más profundo de su ser. Su interior era demasiado cálido y húmedo y me perdí en esa sensación de estrechez que me abarcó de pronto. Ella comenzó a moverse y además de su hermoso rostro sonrojado pude notar como con nuestro movimiento, sus senos, con sus aún muy erguidos pezones, saltaban con la oscilación de nuestra unión. Decidí que no quería ser un mero espectador e invertí las posiciones dejándola a ella abajo. Nos volvimos a unir después de sólo haber estado escasos instantes separados y al volver a introducirme me sentí como cuando volvía a casa… aquel lugar, en minutos, se había convertido de pronto en un emplazamiento familiar y ansiado, un sitio al cual quería volver tan pronto lo abandonaba. Ruki estaba alcanzando el orgasmo y no comprendí cuál era su afán de acallar sus gemidos, porque no le resultaba demasiado bien, pero finalmente ella culminó y yo no tardé en lograrlo también, asegurándome de alguna forma que mi simiente se mantuviera dentro de ella, porque no me salí hasta que acabé por completo.

Volvimos a la posición decúbito dorsal, y ambos mirábamos el techo. Personalmente yo no me arrepentía de nada y anhelaba fervientemente que ella tampoco. No quería perderla.  
Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron moví mi cabeza hacía donde estaba la de ella y descubrí que Ruki me había estado mirando. Sus pupilas ya no se encontraban tan dilatadas pero pude notar un brillo que nunca antes había observado en ella. Entonces supe que ella no estaba arrepentida y le sonreí, pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla para luego dejar aquella mano estática en ese lugar y pude percibir cual sería su próximo movimiento cuando lentamente, como pidiéndome permiso y dándome tiempo para rechazarlo si quería, se acercó para besarme al tiempo que sólo pude apreciar sus parpados. Ese era el primer beso que nos dábamos, comenzó como un simple roce, como un reconocimiento y yo abrí la boca, empecé a necesitar más de ese casto roce, enredé mis dedos en su pelo, la atraje más hacia mí y lamí sus labios pidiéndole que abriera su boca y que me permitiera el acceso, ella gimió y se acomodó sobre mi pecho y comenzamos a besarnos de un modo apremiante y excitante, ella sabía lo que hacía con la lengua, dejándome un tanto anonadando con su pericia. Nos separamos y ella hizo un gesto con el dedo pidiéndome que me volteara, le hice caso y de pronto sentí como su peso ya no se encontraba en el colchón y al volver a mirar hacia ella la encontré buscando su ropa. La imité y busqué mi ropa interior y me senté en la cama. Comenzó a surgir de pronto una inquietud en mi interior; había disfrutado ese beso, si… pero de pronto me supo a despedida. Tuve ese presentimiento y de algún modo se hizo realidad cuando la oí despedirse.

—Nos vemos, Jenrya… gracias.

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me daba las gracias? y ¿Jenrya? Ella no me decía jamás así… ¿y qué había sido esa sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos? Ella simplemente no sonríe si no lo siente… Algo andaba mal.

En cuanto abandonó la habitación y escuchaba como ordenaba sus cosas en el salón, de pronto los cientos de recuerdos que compartíamos comenzaron a llegar a mi memoria de repentinamente: las horas que habíamos estado viendo películas viejas con argumentos tórridos e incomprensibles, las pizzas recalentadas y con la masa rancia, los yogurt vencidos que con miedo consumíamos y esperábamos a comprobar quién era el débil que caía primero, las idas a ferias libres donde vendían cosas extrañísimas y competíamos por encontrar el cachivache más espantoso e inútil, las veces en las que alguno de los dos enfermaba y el otro se quedaba al lado odiando al enfermo de turno pero sin ser capaz de dejarlo solo… comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y que la garganta se cerraba y una angustia que no se asemejaba a ninguna que hubiese vivido con anterioridad. Escuchaba sus pasos acercándose a la puerta de salida y aunque quería detenerla no era capaz, porque no podía parar de pensar en lo vivido hacía poco y me percaté en que nunca había sido tan descuidado, de hecho podía decir que aquella fue mi primera vez teniendo relaciones sexuales sin protección y no me importó. ¡No me importó! Ella podría haber quedado embarazada y lo deseé con afán de pronto, pero si permitía que se fuera y conociéndola como lo hacía, si así había sido, yo jamás lo sabría… ella era una profesional en el arte de la huida y yo bien lo sabía. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y corrí para encontrarla, pero ella ya no estaba. Abrí la puerta, esperanzado de poder localizarla ahí, esperando el ascensor pero tampoco la hallé. No esperé a que llegara el otro ascensor y bajé tan rápido como pude por la escalera de emergencia, pero tampoco tuve suerte. Volví a mi departamento derrotado pero aún no vencido y sin previo aviso, al abrir la puerta me encontré a Ruki.

—Disculpa, se me olvidó esto. Toqué pero ya no estabas. Usé las llaves que me diste para casos de emergencia… ya me iba.

Me mostró lo que había olvidado pero ni siquiera me fijé qué era y la empujé al sofá que estaba más cercano, dejándome caer cuidadosamente sobre ella y me miró extrañada por mi conducta.

—Tú… ¿tú ocupas algún método anticonceptivo?

Ella cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de resignación.

—No te preocupes, no habrán consecuencias.

De nuevo observé esa sonrisa sin gracia a la que no me tenía acostumbrado.

—Es que si no es problema para ti… ¿crees que puedas dejar de ocuparlo?

Ruki estaba completamente confundida, a diferencia de mí, porque yo ya había resuelto una gran interrogante. Todos me decían qué Ruki y yo éramos perfectos el uno para el otro y yo de alguna manera había bloqueado y me había prohibido a mi mismo pensar en ella de ese modo, porque era mi amiga y bajo ninguna circunstancia la quería lejos de mi vida y súbitamente todos esos sentimientos que nunca permití que afloraran surgieron y ahora simplemente todo tenía sentido, los celos de mis novias con ella, el que terminara comparándolas a todas con ella, que siempre terminara privilegiando a Ruki por sobre todos los demás, aún cuando yo sabía que a veces ella con su poco tino era mal entendida y catalogada de conflictiva... y de hecho con sus pretendientes nunca solía llevarme bien tampoco...

La besé hambriento de ella, fui brusco y no estaba seguro de si ese sabor metálico tan propio de la sangre que sentí provenía de ella o de mi, pero no me importó cuando ella comenzó a regresarme el beso con la misma intensidad, sentía como me rasguñaba y enterraba sus largas y cuidadas uñas a medidas que el beso comenzó a hacerse más demandante y me dolía, pero me gustaba estarle provocando esa clase de reacción.

Ella se alejó buscando aire, pero yo no quería romper el beso e intenté impedirlo sin muy buenos resultados.

—Por favor, para.

Tuve que parar mi arranque de entusiasmo al notar su enojo. Conocía ese tono amenazante.

—Me tengo que ir.

De todas las cosas que quería escuchar, esa ciertamente no era una de ellas.

—Debo ir a alimentar a mi cachorro.

Sonreí al recordar a aquel perro, al que insistía en decirle cachorro aunque ya tenía más de dos años, el cual adoptó y era poseedor de un pésimo carácter. Observé cómo se alejaba y no pude evitar observarla como un depredador a su presa. Y fui pillado en flagrancia cuando ella giró hacia a mi antes de atravesar por la puerta y sólo levanto una ceja ante mi libidinosa mirada.

—No tengo intenciones de tener hijos…

A decir verdad no había pensando en eso antes, hasta ese día en el que me vi enfrentado a la situación, previamente sólo me había preocupado de no crearlos, pero inesperadamente aquel comentario viniendo precisamente de ella me había herido un poco el orgullo.

— ... pero nadie dijo que no podíamos intentarlo…

Ella agregó eso ultimo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta estruendosamente tras ella.

Sí… había estado la mitad de mi vida intentado anular los sentimientos por ella, y casi lo logro. Ahora comprendía el miedo de Takato y su aprensión sobre Juri, porque apenas ella se fue no pude sino comenzar a pensar en los miles de peligros ahí afuera que podían arrebatármela y que nunca había sopesado. Había descubierto un sentimiento embriagador de plenitud escondido en lo más profundo de mí pero a la vez nunca había sentido tanto miedo…

Continuará

* * *

El primer capítulo de tres, este es de la perspectiva de Jen, el siguiente será sobre Ruki.  
Espero saber qué opinan y los invito a leer mis demás fanfics Takari y JenRuki

Saludos =)


	2. Ruki

Digimon Tamers / JenRuki

Perspectiva de Ruki

* * *

Precisamente lo que faltaba… que el automóvil se eche a perder justo antes de salir, cuando no tuve la previsión de hacerlo antes en caso de algún posible problema como el que se presentaba en ese momento. Jen tenía razón… era hora de que lo renovara. Tendría que tomar un taxi. Caminé desganada y después de un rato de espera, en donde todos y cada uno de los taxis que pasaron estaban llenos, de pronto aparece un bus que pasaba donde tenía que ir. Un poco enojada decidí que si quería llegar, aunque fuera atrasada, debía tomarlo. Hacía años que no experimentaba esa "maravillosa y placentera" sensación de estar en un bus lleno. Aquello debía ser tan sofocante como lo era el infierno… el bus poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse y de pronto vi un hombre que me congeló tan solo al vislumbrarlo. Desvié mi mirada de él tan pronto lo vi. Una sensación fría me recorrió por completo… sentí el miedo. No quería caer bajo los prejuicios pero algo me indicaba que debía protegerme de él, mi instinto me decía que estaba en peligro. Él era delgado, alto, su nariz aguileña y tan delgada como el mismo. Tenía el pelo largo, usaba barba y tenía puesta una gorra, aún cuando era de noche; sentía su mirada penetrante en mí y faltaba poco para mi bajada. Observé sus manos ganchudas y escualidas aferrándose al mismo fierro que yo, y de pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo deseé correr. Me sentía amenazada. Me bajé y mi temor se hizo realidad, el sujeto, que no paraba de mirarme y me provocaba esa sensación atemorizante se bajó junto conmigo. Él comenzó a caminar más rápido que yo cuando detectó hacia donde me dirigía. Lo observé detenerse un poco más allá y encontré un lugar donde esconderme, pero él al notar que no caminé hacia donde él pensaba comenzó a buscarme, empecé a caminar a zancadas, casi corriendo. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentía frío a pesar de que estaba en plena actividad física. Miré a mí alrededor y me sentí un poco mejor al notar que estaba en un lugar un tanto familiar, quería dejar de sentir ese temor y ese frio y entonces fue que sólo pensé en Jen. En algún momento perdí al sujeto supuse, porque no lo vi más, pero la sensación me seguía acompañando. El conserje me reconoció y me dejó pasar y subí en el ascensor apenas compuesta, deseando a travesar esa puerta en la que yo sabía que él se encontraría. Nada más al abrir, y apenas saludarlo comencé a llorar por el miedo retenido y la adrenalina que ya estaba descendiendo. Apenas balbuceé lo que me había pasado, creo que él no me entendió del todo. Lo abracé fuertemente y por primera vez, después de lo que sucedió, me sentí tranquila y protegida y comencé a sentirme somnolienta. Siempre que pasaba cuando lloraba que luego sentía mis ojos pesados e irritados. Sentí a Jen moverse y desperté, tengo el sueño demasiado ligero. Súbitamente reaccioné; había hecho involuntariamente una escena y seguramente él se sentiría incomodo con ello. No deseaba irme, no quería estar sola en esos momentos y él, siendo tan perceptivo como lo es, lo supo e impidió que me fuera.

Me llevó a su habitación y me prestó una camiseta que reconocí como una de sus favoritas; me quedaba tan grande que servía como pijama y me quité el pantalón, que no era nada cómodo para dormir. En ese momento, en ese lugar, después de lo que había pasado, la vergüenza no era algo que me tuviera con mucho cuidado. Mencioné antes que tengo el sueño muy liviano, pero tan pronto él nos cubrió en la cama yo caí dormida como si hubiese tomado alguna clase de medicina.

Sentí unas caricias en el pelo, eran relajantes y placenteras… y eran de la persona a la que yo deseaba con cada célula del cuerpo, mi mejor amigo.

Aquellas castas caricias yo sabía que para él no tenían el mismo significado o efecto que para mí, pero yo quería seguir recibiéndolas…

—Puedes… ¿podrías seguir haciendo lo que hacías?

Él continuó haciendo lo que le pedí por unos momentos y repentinamente sentí cómo desde el pelo descendió y la caricia de trasladó mi brazo con las yemas de sus dedos, no fue un error porque lo hizo por unos momentos más y de pronto se detuvo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

Le pregunté entre medio curiosa y molesta. No era mi intención, pero lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que mi raciocinio, con el solo toque de sus dedos había logrado despertar mi deseo por él, que aunque siempre existía, me las había arreglado para mantenerlo a raya. No podía seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados y me vi obligada a abrir los ojos y él me miró fijo, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que nunca había visto. Me acomodé a la altura de sus ojos y comencé a tocarlo sutilmente, era más como un roce que un toque en realidad y cuando él cerró los ojos me sentí más libre para seguir haciendo lo que ya había comenzado, me acerqué más a él y delineé todo el su rostro y hundí mis dedos en su pelo hasta que sentí que aquel profundo deseo que sentía por él debía ser saciado sólo con eso, ir más allá sería transgredir los límites. No sabía qué hacer o cómo debía actuar. Nunca había hecho eso con él, desconocía ese aspecto de su vida y no quería abusar de su buen carácter. Dejé de tocarlo, me alejé un poco y me concentré en mirar el techo blanco. ¿Qué pensaría él de mí ahora? Si bien era cierto que no habían sido más que unas caricias exploratorias, toda la vida existió una clase de código en la que no nos tocábamos a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario; aquello había sido una falta a ese acuerdo implícito.

Jen se acercó a mi nuevamente y no entiendo por qué, pero tiró hacia atrás la sábana que nos cubría. Yo no quería que lo hiciera, porque notaría que me encontraba excitada al mirar mis pechos. Y vaya que lo notó, porque se quedó mirando esa zona por lo que me pareció un momento eterno, pero desvió sus ojos hacia los míos y nos quedamos mirando fijo nuevamente.

No me esperé nunca que Jen se situaría sobre mí, ni en mis mejores sueños donde él era el protagonista me atreví a pensarlo, pero él se encontraba ahí y me recorrió con sus labios, provocándome unas cosquillas excitantes con la sutileza de su toque y como deseaba más de aquello, le facilité el acceso. Mi corazón latía salvajemente, él lo estaba escuchando y era algo a lo que no podía hacer nada, era una reacción natural de mi cuerpo tal como la excitación que sentía que se evidenció en mis pechos. Súbitamente Jen comenzó a acercarse a mis labios… él no iba a besarme, yo siempre lo supe, y tal como pensé que lo haría evadió ese lugar y continuó el trabajo que antes había comenzado en mi cuello. No estaba preparada para sentir su mano en mi estomago medio expuesto, y mucho menos para luego sentir que ascendía lentamente… ansié fervientemente que me tocara por completo, pero me decepcionó al no tocar mis senos que silenciosamente clamaban por su atención, sin embargo tocó algo que hasta entonces no había hecho, mis labios y el efecto en mi fue como si tocara una zona erógena, pero se detuvo y se acostó a mi lado, mirando el blanco techo que también había capturado mi atención antes, cuando estaba insegura de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Supe en ese momento, que si no hacía algo pronto no pasaría nada más. Estábamos jugando con fuego y él se estaba empezando a acobardar, o eso pensé. Decidí que había ambicionado este momento mucho para dejarlo pasar, y no haciendo caso a mi sentido común que me decía que avanzar más podía ser el fin de nuestra historia amistosa, hice caso a mis instintos que tan bien había controlado hasta ese día y me senté sobre él a horcajadas, aventurándome a la cercanía de su sexo y el mío, que para mi gran sorpresa se encontraba en evidente estado de excitación. Busqué sus ojos para saber si era esto lo que realmente él quería y no vi algo en él que me dijera que no lo deseara también, volví a subir un poco, sólo un poco y me quedé ahí, entre un poco expectante, afanosa pero con un atisbo de temor, le di la última oportunidad para retractarse si realmente lo quería, pero él hizo lo que yo realmente anhelaba que hiciera, puso sus manos en mis caderas e hizo que lo que restaba de espacio desapareciera para que nuestros sexos finalmente se encontraran y no pude más sino cerrar los ojos al finalmente sentirlo tan duro contra mi. Él comenzó a moverse haciendo el contacto infinitamente más placentero y yo inicié los míos también. No obstante yo necesitaba y quería más y me quité la ropa que impedía que el contacto entre nosotros no fuera pleno, y él, para mi regocijo, no tardó en imitarme. Busqué yo misma la penetración, no me avergüenzo de ello, era yo la que llevaba deseándolo desde mi adolescencia, y finalmente sentí la exquisita sensación de él invadiéndome, fue algo rápido y sin dolor porque yo estaba demasiado excitada desde que todo empezó. Jen se quedó quieto, no entendí él por qué, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que él hiciera algo y comencé a moverme buscando sentirlo incluso más, empecé a sentirme más acalorada, y él dio comienzo a su colaboración tan pronto salió de su trance tras mirarme fijamente los pechos unos momentos. De pronto, yo sin esperarlo, lo sentí salir de mi dejándome desconcertada…no iba Jen a arrepentirse ahora, ¿no?, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que él quería cambiar la posición dejándome bajo él y volvió a introducirse sin demasiado esfuerzo y me volví a sentir llena de nuevo… sentirlo dentro de mi había dejado al descubierto que había dejado mi vida sexual muy de lado y ya no quería más eso… Jen comenzó el deleitable vaivén y yo estaba acercándome demasiado al clímax, aunque no quería alcanzarlo aún, quería más de él. Contener los gemidos que nacían tan naturalmente se hizo una tarea dificultosa, yo lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero no pensé que estuviera bien que me dejara llevar demasiado y en ese momento en que estaba entre esperándolo y no, culminé y liberé toda la tensión acumulada tras el acto y él poco segundos después, tras dos violentas embestidas lo sentí acabar dentro de mí y lo sentí un poco menos duro luego de eso, aunque me hubiese gustado que se quedara ahí, donde estaba por siempre...

Ambos nos encontrábamos mirando el ya tan conocido techo blanco. Estaba asustada de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, me preguntaba a mi misma si había forzado la situación… no quería que él me odiara. Pero también descubrí algo más, después de lo que había pasado yo no me conformaría con menos. Ya no podría ser más sólo su amiga. Él buscó mi mirada y lo miré segura y no pude reprimirlo más, quería besarlo y me acerqué, una vez más lo dejé escoger, si lo quería o no, Jen no hizo ningún manifiesto al respecto, ni de quererlo o rechazarlo, así que simplemente lo besé. No pensaba más que en un beso sin mucha profundidad o pasión, pero él me sorprendió demandándome más y me acomodé para besarnos más satisfactoriamente. Él comenzó a acariciarme y a presionarme para que el beso fuera más acentuado y aquello fue como otra sesión de sexo, fue sumamente intenso y pasional y yo me entregué por completo, con todo lo que tenía. Quería que lo recordara… porque yo había tomado una decisión… tenía que huir y por sobretodo escapar de mis sentimientos por él. No podía ni quería volver a lo de antes, ahora que había conocido cómo se sentía recibir sus atenciones de amante. No me arrepentía a decir verdad, no podría. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo… aún recuerdo ese momento en el que despertaron mis sentimientos por él. Estábamos en su casa viendo esas horribles películas que solíamos ver, él de verdad era sólo mi amigo… pero de un segundo a otro paso a ser el hombre que despertó mis más profundos anhelos cuando sin querer se volteó un café caliente sobre él. Jen rápidamente se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta que vestía para no quemarse y fue en ese momento cuando vi su cuerpo perfectamente marcado, por lo que supuse serían las artes marciales que tan vehemente practicaba. Me dejó perpleja, él conservaba aún su cara de niño, pero poseía el cuerpo de un hombre, y yo no lo había notado, ni siquiera imaginado hasta ese minuto.

Conociendo como sabía que Jen era, de alguna forma u otra terminaría tomando la responsabilidad de lo que acababa de pasar y no quería oírlo, no quería escuchar lo que yo bien comprendía, no lo necesitaba. Al dejarlo en esa habitación sentí que dejaba atrás una parte de mí.

—Nos vemos, Jenrya… gracias.

Esas palabras que tanto me costó verbalizar eran poco significativas para agradecer todos esos maravillosos años de buenos momentos y de compañía… de una amistad tan consolidada como la nuestra.

Cerré la puerta deseando poder dejar atrás todo lo vivido con él y casualmente el ascensor no tardó en llegar. De pronto comencé a buscar mis llaves, intuí de pronto que no las tenía y tal como pensé no las encontré, lo que significaba que tendría que volver al lugar al cual me había prometido no hacerlo… como dicen por ahí "el que se va sin que lo echen vuelve sin que lo llamen", bufé por la ironía. Toqué el timbre y Jen no me abrió, lo que me pareció extraño porque sólo minutos antes él estaba dentro. Necesitaba con urgencia las llaves de mi casa, no me quedó más que ocupar las que él me había dado en caso de urgencia. Solía olvidar las mías, pero nunca jamás olvidé las de él… aprovecharía de dejarlas por ahí, en un lugar donde él no las notara de inmediato. Encontré lo que buscaba y me encontraba mirando dónde podía dejar el juego de llaves que Jen me había entregado, cuando inesperadamente vi a Jen entrar a su departamento, aproveché de tirar el llavero bajo su sofá y me apresuré a explicarle mi presencia ahí.

—Disculpa, se me olvidó esto. Toqué, pero ya no estabas… Usé las llaves que me diste en caso de emergencia… ya me iba.

Jen se acercó a mi traspasando la distancia prudente que dos personas deben tener, y sin que lo esperara me empujó hacia el mismo sofá donde había pateado las llaves de las que me quería deshacer, y sin que lo pudiera predecir, él se recostó sobre mí. Mirarlo muy extrañada por su conducta se quedaba corto.

Tardó un momento en hablar y finalmente escuché lo que él deseaba expresar.

—Tú… ¿tú ocupas algún método anticonceptivo?

Ahora comprendía su preocupación; un día que nos embriagamos me había contado a modo de confidencia que le aterraba tener hijos o contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual… y nosotros no habíamos usado algo para prevenir ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero mentalmente hice las cuentas y al menos sabía que embarazada no iba a quedar.

—No te preocupes, no habrán consecuencias.

Le contesté segura, esperando tranquilizar su inquietud, le sonreí, pero yo no sentía que aquella conversación tuviera gracia alguna.

—Es que si no es problema para ti… ¿crees que puedas dejar de usarlo?

¿Qué? ¿Cuál era realmente su problema? ¿No era eso precisamente lo que a él le preocupaba y aterraba? ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Estuve a un tris de preguntarle sobre qué hablaba cuando antes de poder formular cualquier palabra él me besó tan bruscamente que me lastimó el labio inferior con sus dientes, pero aquello no me importó y le devolví el beso ávida de él. No estaba segura de qué le ocurría a Jen, pero no lo iba a cuestionar en ese momento en el cuál él me estaba dando ese beso tan apremiante, me atreví a tocar su espalda y sin querer evitarlo lo rasguñé porque me puso nerviosa y deseosa. Traté de alejarme, sentía que me faltaba el aire pero él no me lo permitía, pero yo de verdad necesitaba respirar y un poco de distancia. Necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden.

—Por favor, para.

Le exigí, porque él no me estaba permitiendo alejarme de él. Quería irme.

—Me tengo que ir.

Necesitaba distancia, anhelaba irme y pude apreciar que a Jen oír eso no le gustó. Estaba absolutamente desconcertada con lo que estaba pasando.

—Debo ir a alimentar a mi cachorro.

Le aclaré, era una excusa, pero era cierto también. Sin decir más me alejé de él y le contestaría algo que me quedó rondando en la cabeza, pero al voltearme me encontré a Jen mirándome de una forma que había visto en muchos hombres, pero nunca había visto en él. Un calor extraño me recorrió por completo, aquella mirada proveniente de él me puso nerviosísima… era una mirada que tenía la palabra sexo escrita en ella.

—No tengo intenciones de tener hijos…

Él cambió su mirada y conocía mejor esa expresión presente en sus ojos, aquello lo irritó. Decidí terminar la idea.

—… pero nadie dijo que no podíamos intentarlo…

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, asegurándome de que esta se cerrara por completo, para no permitirme a mi misma volver.

Me apoyé en la pared. Estaba completamente atribulada. Siempre creí que aquello era lo que quería; Jen manifestó abiertamente que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y sugirió de un modo no demasiado claro que deberíamos tener un hijo. Un hijo. Nosotros dos.

No entendía nada, pero podía darme una idea de lo que había pasado. Lo que habíamos compartido había sido algo sublime, no tengo tan baja mi autoestima para pensar que a él no le gustó tanto como a mí, había sido ciertamente memorable… sin embargo Jen era un hombre y había tenido recientemente una sesión de sexo del bueno. Él debía sentirse completamente atraído hacia mí en esos momentos, pero en cuanto las endorfinas producidas disminuyeran, él se daría cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y se iba a lamentar el resto de la vida por lo acontecido y yo me iba a asegurar de nunca ver su cara llena de arrepentimientos…

Aprovecharía de irme de vacaciones, el que me hubiesen echado del trabajo no podría haber sido más conveniente en ese momento, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio entre él y yo. El cacharro viejo que tenía de auto no me serviría con ese propósito y sin pensar mucho fui a la concesionaria de autos y compré el primer auto de color azul que encontré, lo pagué por completo en ese minuto. Sonreí, el tipo tiene que haber pensado que robé un banco y que huía por eso, pero como le importaba más su comisión no me cuestionó nada.

Volví a casa, empaque un bolso rápido, me llevé al perro conmigo y me fui sin mirar atrás; ya nada me retenía en ese lugar.

* * *

Saludos :)  
Como consejo les digo que lo que le pasó a Ruki en el bus en este capítulo me pasó a mi. Hagan caso de sus instintos que no están ahí por nada, son lo más básico de supervivencia, y si algo les dice que está mal o que corren peligro, probablemente así sea.

Ojalá les guste esta historia, a mi me ha gustado escribirla pero parece que a Uds no mucho leerla jajajaja  
Cuídense y gracias por su tiempo.


	3. Jenrya II

**DIGIMON TAMERS**

**JENRUKI**

* * *

**Jen**

Después de que se fue no volví a saber de ella dentro del día, ni del siguiente y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, así que fui a su casa. Vi su viejo auto y sonreí, probablemente estaría dentro porque Ruki no solía ir a pie a ningún lugar. Toqué el timbre, sin embargo nadie respondió. Entré con las llaves que ella me entregó alguna vez, y nada más al entrar me extrañó que el perro no estuviera y me ladrara, o como a veces lo hacía, se me abalanzara, aunque en realidad nunca hacía nada más que causarme un gran sobresalto. Quizás había ido a pasear con él... Pero cuando pasó una hora, que por lo demás la sentí como si hubiesen sido cuatro, comencé a preocuparme; sus paseos no solían ser tan largos. El presentimiento que tuve la última vez que la vi se acentuó y no quería confirmar su materialización, no obstante no conseguiría nada con postergarlo y tuve la osadía de entrar a su habitación. Todo se veía como siempre, pero había algo distinto en el aire y no me sentí tranquilo con ese efímero vistazo. Me senté sobre la cama, miré a mí alrededor y mis ojos se detuvieron en su mesita de noche, porque noté unos papeles desordenados que sobresalían del interior de una carpeta que estaba a medio meter en el cajón, como hubiesen intentado guardarla muy a prisa. No era un fisgón, y en otra circunstancia nunca habría hecho tal cosa, pero la curiosidad estaba implícita en mi carácter de investigador por lo que indagar en aquello que me parecía sospechoso era algo intrínseco… y esos papeles ciertamente + parecían misteriosos. Saqué la carpeta y la abrí un poco nervioso de estar invadiendo su privacidad, y con solo leer superficialmente los documentos descubrí que Ruki había sido despedida de su trabajo hacía más de una semana, que además había adquirido un auto pocas horas después de que se fue de mi departamento... Entonces comprendí súbitamente que ella no estaba ahí, se había ido en ese nuevo auto… y como esa no era la primera desaparición, conocía el hecho de que no había una fecha certera para su regreso. No pude evitar sentir que ella había huido de mí, llevándose sólo a su perro, porque nada más la ataba a ese lugar. Nada… mucho menos yo… y saberlo, ahora que me había atrevido a aceptar mis sentimientos por ella, me causaba daño y un dolor que no se asemejaba a ningún otro que hubiese sentido antes. Comprendí entonces el rechazo en aquel mensaje subliminal que significaba esa acción; ella no quería lastimarme directamente porque a ella no le gustaba realmente dañar los sentimientos de las personas, así que supuse que esa era la causa de su repentino escape. Tiré lejos la carpeta y los papeles se mezclaron y esparcieron en el suelo. Estaba enojado con la situación, pero por sobretodo conmigo mismo, por haber sido ingenuo, por haberme atrevido a soñar con ella, por haberme permitido ser feliz con una ilusión. Intuía que ella haría algo como eso, sin embargo no la detuve… pero ¿cómo hubiese podido detenerla? No había forma de que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo… y de eso justamente era lo que me había estado protegiendo inconscientemente… es interesante como opera el subconsciente… pero ahora que ya que había echado abajo las barreras que me habían mantenido a salvo por mi propia voluntad, me sentía devastado. Estaba tan arrepentido de haberme dejado llevar por los instintos... Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si me hubiese negado de plano quizás yo seguiría desconociendo la verdad, ella estaría donde yo pudiese localizarla y las cosas tal cual las conocía.

Era la hora de almuerzo, y aunque no tenía apetito, me obligué a comer y mientras lo hacía de manera desganada, escuché unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta. Seguro debía ser Shuichon, había quedado de ir a dejar su laptop porque no le funcionaba bien. Abrí la puerta de mala gana y ni siquiera me fijé quien era, porque si fuese alguien desconocido el conserje no habría dejado pasar a nadie sin antes consultármelo.

—Ahora ¿qué es lo que le hiciste a ese pobre aparato? Ya te había dicho que debes ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas… ¡siempre tengo que estar arreglándolo!… Está bien, déjalo ahí. ¿Shuichon ya almorzaste? ¿Por qué no respondes?

Por más que seguí con mi charla no obtenía respuesta, me volteé, quizás había sido un poco brusco con mi perorata sin embargo apenas contuve la impresión al encontrarme no con mi hermana, sino con Ruki, quien no me miraba directo a los ojos en ese momento. Pensé en que era todo un record el tenerla frente a mi; aquella huida había sido la más corta de todas.

—Jen… - musitó ella apenas audible

—¡Ruki! Qué sorpresa… ¿qué te trae por acá? – pregunté cínicamente.

Ella me miró extrañada y no era la única, yo también me sorprendí ante mi reacción, y por sobre todo por el semblante que ella tenía. Ruki no respondía.

—¿Fue provechoso tu viaje? – consulté sin muchos deseos de saberlo.

—Lo fue – contestó ella determinada

Con esa escueta respuesta finalmente ella me miró a los ojos. No supe si estaba molesto o solo resentido con ella por no corresponder a mis sentimientos y actuar como una cobarde huyendo.

—No tenías que irte para dejarme claro lo que piensas sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros – escupí con más rabia de la que fui capaz de contener.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – interrogó ella. Parecía descolocada.

—De que te escapaste antes de enfrentarme y ser clara conmigo. Eso no es lo que hace un amigo, Ruki - sentencié

—No lo tomes como algo personal – dijo ella de una forma que hizo que se me crisparan los nervios.

—¿Qué no lo tome como algo personal? ¿Te has oído decir eso? ¡Esto es muy personal! ¡Tener sexo con tu amigo es algo muy íntimo y personal! – le respondí, subiendo casi inconteniblemente el volumen de mi voz.

Su expresión cambió; ella estaba increíblemente incomoda con la situación.

—Tú no entiendes nada – dijo ella enrabiada.

—Al contrario, lo entiendo todo. Te agradezco que tuvieras la sutileza de evitarnos la incomodidad… tú… en fin… Sea lo que sea que pasó esa noche sólo… olvidémoslo… ¿crees que puedas? Yo estoy trabajando en ello – le comenté sutilmente, aunque fuera una mentira.

—Ruki estaba mirándome de un modo intenso, la observé inhalar profundamente, ella estaba preparándose para decirme algo, traté de predisponerme para lo que fuera que ella quisiera decirme.

—Yo no… yo… - empezó a contestar titubeante.

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo el recién iniciado discurso de Ruki. No sabía si debía odiar aquella interrupción, o agradecerla, porque su expresión era indescifrable. Fui a abrir la puerta y esa vez si era Shuichon, quien al ver a Ruki corrió a abrazarla y aquello sólo trajo consigo más lamentaciones, esperaba que pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros no afectara la relación de ellas.

Estaba en mi casa, pero era como si no fuera mi territorio, estaba siendo totalmente ignorado. No me importó, la verdad. Shuichon se fue después de un rato y se llevó a Ruki con ella, quien antes de marcharse me miró de un modo que no supe interpretar si era una mirada implorante o de desconcierto. Ya no podía deducir nada de ella.

Estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía parar de dar vueltas. Era una noche calurosa y la cama se sentía inmensamente grande... Me hubiese gustado haber hecho caso a mi propio consejo, olvidar todo como se lo había sugerido a ella, pero no podía… ¿cómo podría serenar esos sentimientos que despertaron?

Me levanté, estaba tan intranquilo que sabía que no importaba la hora, mi cuerpo parecía no notar que ya era tiempo de descanso. Me puse algo ligero y salí a caminar. El aire fresco le hizo bien a mis pulmones, lo sentí de inmediato. No guié mis pasos, sólo caminé y sin querer, o quizás sí, no lo sé, llegué al frente de la casa que conocía tan bien como la mía. De pronto me sentí impetuoso y deseé entrar y exigirle y preguntarle por qué no podía ser yo, por qué no me veía como yo a ella, pero sabía que nada bueno podría salir de ello. De pronto me cuestioné lo incuestionable… ¿podía seguir siendo su amigo? Dolía darme cuenta de que la balanza se inclinaba más para el lado negativo. Volví a mi departamento e intenté dormir nuevamente, supongo que de algo sirvió la caminata, porque finalmente me quedé dormido.

Desperté más tarde de lo que debía y me vestí muy rápido, ni hablar siquiera de tomar algo para desayunar. Abrí la puerta ya que debía irme a mi trabajo, iba un poco atrasado, y fue cuando noté que Ruki estaba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música. No había notado que yo la había descubierto ahí afuera. La quedé mirando un momento y acepté que había sido un obtuso todos esos años al no darme cuenta como esa sensación en el estomago aparecía cada vez que la tenía en frente. Estaba concentrado pensando en eso, cuando de pronto vi su furibunda y penetrante mirada buscando la mía. Ya había descubierto mi presencia.

—¿Qué haces acá? – pregunté apenas conteniendo mi sorpresa - No quiero ser descortés pero estoy atrasado – me disculpé.

—Yo no quiero olvidarlo – soltó como si hubiese estado esperando una eternidad para decirlo.

—¿Qué? Lo siento Ruki, conversemos después. No tengo tiempo para hablar justo ahora – le pedí, además estaba asustado de saber más.

—Dije que no quiero olvidarlo. No voy a hacer como que nada pasó entre nosotros. No puedo hacer como tú y sólo ignorarlo – dijo sin dudar ni equivocarse en su discurso.

Ella parecía tan segura que me sentí intimidado y desvié mi mirada a sus manos y percibí que estaba temblando. No importaban las resoluciones que alguna vez tomé, el tenerla en frente era siempre un factor que hacia querer variar el resultado. Ella me hacía dudar de las decisiones ya tomadas y que daba por zanjadas.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? – pregunté curioso.

—Decídelo tú. Haré lo que tú escojas – dijo, descolocándome.

No supe cómo interpretar eso. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar, tampoco tenía una pista de cuál era la respuesta que ella deseaba obtener. De pronto sentí como si tuviera la espada de Damocles en mis manos.

—¿Por qué no quieres olvidarlo? – interrogué confundido.

—¿Y tú por qué quieres hacerlo? – contraatacó ella desafiante.

Después de una sesión que pareció eterna de miradas intentaban sonsacar información donde parecía no haberla, desvié mis ojos, incapaz de sostener más tiempo el contacto. Miré la hora en el reloj, y finalmente hablé.

—Es en serio que voy tarde, Ruki – dije sintiéndome un cobarde.

Ella sonrió ladinamente y asintió, me dio la espalda y se marchó dejándome con la profunda sensación de que acababa de comer un gravísimo error.

Llegué tarde al trabajo y a partir de entonces un montón de cosas empezaron a salir mal: se me dio vuelta el café en el teclado, tropecé con los cordones de los zapatos, me enterré un alfiler en el dedo al tratar de conseguir algo del cajón, se me quedó enganchada la camisa en una puerta y se me rajó, y el colmo fue que a la salida un ciclista me botara haciéndome caer a un charco que se había hecho porque habían estado regando el pasto. Definitivamente había sido un largo día, el perfecto candidato para el olvido.

Ruki comenzó a evitarme a partir de entonces. Sabía que no había vuelto a huir porque a veces nos juntábamos con nuestros amigos en común y coincidimos en más de alguna ocasión, pero además de una cordialidad muy impropia para nosotros, que sólo mostrábamos ante los demás, ya no había nada más. Nunca había pensado que el escenario luego de lo acontecido iba a ser tan malo. Aunque ya los arrepentimientos no servían de nada, pero fue en el cumpleaños de Hirokazu que perdí completamente los estribos. La situación me daba asco, me tenía desanimado y lo que no era menor… la echaba de menos. La vi un poco alejada de los demás y aproveché la oportunidad de que nadie estaba atento a nosotros para interceptarla y hablar con ella.

—Ruki, tenemos que hablar – pedí cansino

—¡No me toques! No tengo nada que hablar contigo – negó ella.

—¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar esta estupidez?, te pedí que lo olvidáramos… no puedo creer que tu orgullo valga más que una amistad como la nuestra – le dije sentidamente.

—Dejaste de ser mi amigo el día que tuvimos sexo –aclaró.

—Yo no te obligué – sentencié.

—No, pero me estás obligando a olvidarlo. Yo no vuelvo a ser amiga con quienes me acuesto – confesó.

De pronto divisé a Akiyama, quién acababa de llegar y nos vio, me saludó y él buscó a saludar a Ruki también, pero ella se fue del lugar, ignorándolo. Él me sonrió un poco desconcertado e incomodo y se fue a buscar a los demás luego de ese desaire. Entonces comprendí a que se refería ella con esa última declaración dada, y me hirvió la sangre con aquel descubrimiento. Los celos comenzaron a apoderarse de mi raciocinio. Apresuré mi paso y la detuve.

—Te acostaste con Ryo – sostuve.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿Es por eso que ya no le hablas? ¿por tu política de no ser amiga con quienes te has acostado? – pregunté aunque más bien sonó a aseveración

—Nunca me ha caído especialmente bien – dijo ella de manera poco creíble.

—¿Entonces lo hiciste con él? – consulté con recelo.

Ruki sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a mi y estando frente a frente ella lo admitió.

—Si… con él tuve mi primera vez… y estuvimos juntos por muchos años, Jenrya – aseveró y me dio más información que hubiese preferido no conocer.

Nunca lo sospeché, ni por asomo. Todo el tiempo, aún cuando me parecía raro, compré sus actuaciones de no poder soportarse. Me sentí imbécil y engañado, pero yo no tenía derecho a tener esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos… pero el que añadiera "Jenrya" al final fue una provocación hecha para dañarme. ¿Lo había descubierta ella ya? Quizás por eso me evitaba, había oído que las mujeres hacían eso con quienes rechazaban, los ignoraban como un método pacifico e indirecto, pero decidor, así como mataban con veneno cuando lo hacían… Lento, sin violencia… pero seguro.

—Entonces hazlo de nuevo conmigo – propuse a raíz de nada. Ya había aceptado mi pérdida.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – soltó incrédula.

—A mí me gustó. ¿Y a ti? – dije en una voz baja sugerente y esperaba no haber sonado demasiado lujurioso.

Ella no respondió, sólo se sonrojó. Miró hacia otro lugar, sonreí porque el que no lo negara era mi respuesta.

—Si vamos a dejar de ser amigos, hagámoslo bien, Ruki. Sin que hayan más arrepentimientos, si vamos a abandonar nuestra amistad terminémosla con un buen recuerdo. Hagámoslo sabiendo que no hay que esperar nada del otro – sugerí sabiendo a qué me arriesgaba, para mi ya era todo o nada.

—¿Esto lo dices en serio? – preguntó dudosa

—Será lo que tú quieras que sea – respondí como ella lo había hecho conmigo alguna vez, si ella lograba o quería captar lo que le quería decir con eso, era su exclusiva responsabilidad.

Ruki estaba considerándolo. Nunca pensé que ella sopesaría una propuesta como esa.

—Acepto si con eso no tengo que lidiar más contigo. ¿Cuándo? – consultó queriendo parecer desinteresada.

—Ahora – le dije no dejándole tiempo para que desdijera luego o yo me retractara – Inventa una excusa y nos encontramos en mi departamento, o en tu casa, si lo prefieres – la dejé escoger

—En tu departamento – dijo en voz baja.

—Te estaré esperando – me despedí – En una hora allá, si no llegas dentro de ese lapso, olvídalo todo y no aparezcas luego – dije autoritario y con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

Me quedé un momento, y busqué a Hirokazu para despedirme. Llegué rápidamente a casa y me senté en el más profundo silencio a esperar a que pasara el tiempo. Quería que pasara rápido, para hacer menos eterna la espera, pero no quería que pasara pronto… porque si ella no llegaba iba a ser el final definitivo.

La hora tan temida pasó, mi reloj había marcado que desde que salí de ese lugar que habían pasado exactamente sesenta y un minutos, y ella no había llegado. Me volví a sentir engañado y traicionado. Apagué las luces y pesadamente me dirigí a mi habitación sintiéndome derrotado y cansando, anhelé el confort de mi cama, pero no alcancé a sentarme sobre ella, cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Mi corazón palpitó más rápido y corrí ilusionado a abrir y del otro lado, vi a quien tanto deseaba ver y que lucía acalorada y sudada, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Estaba retrasada por siete minutos.

—¿Tenía que ser hoy que arreglaran tu ascensor, Jen? – preguntó frustrada.

Recordé la nota que tenía pegada en el refrigerador sobre el aviso de que el ascensor esa noche tendría una revisión programada. Sonreí.

—¿Tenías que escoger un piso diecisiete para vivir? – cuestionó.

La callé con un beso, la levante y a oscuras llegamos a mi habitación. En cosa de segundos yo ya me había excitado, con apenas haberla besado. Sin mediar una sola palabra, ambos nos desnudados por completo y nos acostamos sobre la cama, más tímidos que en un comienzo comenzamos a buscar la cercanía del otro. Su cuerpo se sentía febril por el ejercicio previo y yo me aseguraría de aumentarle incluso más la temperatura, porque si esa iba a ser de verdad la última vez, haría que me recordara para siempre. La besé en cada oportunidad que tuve, toqué todo lo que tenía a la vista e incluso lo que no. La probé por completo y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, parecía que ella había decido lo mismo que yo, porque era como si estuviéramos sintonizados, pero a diferencia de mi, ella no tendría que esforzarse demasiado… yo la recordaría de todas formas sin importar cuánto se esmerara.

Mi corazón latía a todo lo que daba cuando me sentí una vez más dentro de ella, y casi lloré al recordar la realidad y la verdad detrás de lo que estaba pasando, pero pude eludir aquel pensamiento porque me convencí de que ya tendría tiempo para lamentar eso, ahora sólo quería enfocarme en ella y en lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. La noche fue muy larga, y cada vez que pensaba que tal vez sería la última vez que sería testigo íntimo de su humedad, ella con energía renovada, no estaba seguro de dónde, me sorprendía exigiéndome más, era insaciable, y en cuanto recordaba su pasado con Ryo, el imaginarlos en la misma situación en la que estábamos nosotros, sentía como empezaba a arder en mis propios celos y más me esforzaba en hacerla gemir, en retardar nuestros orgasmos todo lo que fuera posible, y por sobre todo prolongar la agonía de la incertidumbre sobre qué sería lo que pasaría luego, aunque ya cerca del amanecer ninguno de los dos pudo más, y nos quedamos dormidos. Ella cayó primero, sin embargo yo no quería, porque tenía temor de que si me dormía ella se iría sin que yo pudiera decirle algo, tal como habíamos acordado que sería. No obstante estaba agotado, y aunque mi intención no era rendirme ante el sopor del sueño, en algún momento lo hice y no desperté sino hasta que comencé a sentir movimientos a mi lado, y mi estomago se sintió raro, sentí nauseas. Supe que tenía que prepararme, porque ese era el momento que temía.

—¿Te irás sin despedirte? – dije de pronto sin atreverme a mirarla y pude adivinar que se estremeció y que no esperaba que estuviera despierto.

Ella no contestó y yo volví a preguntarle lo mismo, e inauditamente oí su voz un poco quebrada al responder.

—No puedo despedirme. No me hagas hacer eso ¡Tu dijiste que sería lo que yo quisiera que fuera! – dijo fuera de sí.

—Ruki…- musité.

—Siento haberte involucrado en esto… No quería que las cosas entre nosotros se confundieran, pero no pude evitarlo… - se disculpó.

—Lo qué estás hablando… ¿Me lo explicas, por favor? – imploré.

—Déjame creer que mañana nos volveremos a ver, no quiero despedirme de ti. Lo olvidaré todo, como lo pediste… sólo… dame tiempo – me pidió anhelante.

Pensé en lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero después de lo que habíamos vuelto a vivir yo ya no me conformaría con menos. Quería decirle que aquello no era lo que habíamos acordado, pero ella se me adelantó y no pude decirle lo que pasaba de verdad por mi mente.

—Nos volveremos a ver Jen. No te desharás así de fácil de mi - Sonrió, me cerró un ojo y tas decir esas palabras que me sonaron a promesa, atravesó la puerta que separaba mi habitación de las demás para marcharse.

Ella lo decía en serio, no quería terminar con nuestra amistad, a diferencia de mi, que de verdad había decidido acabar con nuestros lazos, en lo que a mi respectaba ya había renunciado a ella, pero con contaba con que Ruki no cumpliría con su parte del trato, me pregunté si había algo más de trasfondo, pero no quise ilusionarme de nuevo y me di cuenta de que si no quería quedarme con la duda tenía que evitar que se fuera. No me importó estar completamente desnudo y que bueno que fue así porque apenas y casi no logro alcanzarla. Ella me miró cuando me oyó decir su nombre para detenerla y se sonrojó al verme sin ropa a plena luz del día.

—Mírame – le exigí.

Inesperadamente me hizo caso y me recorrió con su vista por completo, y en ese momento pude por fin interpretar algo en sus ojos; a ella le gustaba lo que veía. Me sentí más seguro.

—Vuelve a decir lo que dijiste, pero esta vez mirándome a la cara.

—Ya lo oíste – aseguró.

—Creo que no oí del todo bien – insistí.

Esto que está pasando es solo una consecuencia de un lío que yo creé – dijo de manera solemne.

—¿Me oíste en algún momento decir que yo no lo quería? ¿Crees que me obligaste de alguna forma? – interrogué.

—Me pediste que lo olvidara – respondió.

—No es eso lo que buscaba con esa petición – le contesté.

—¿Qué otro significado debería haber detrás de esa demanda?

—El evidente, mírame de nuevo y dime qué ves.

Ella volvió a mirarme y se concentró en ese lugar, que en otra circunstancia, en otro momento no habría dejado tan expuesto; ella pudo apreciar que yo me había vuelto a excitar.

—Me gusta provocarte eso, pero no es todo lo que necesito. Eso lo puedo conseguir de cualquier hombre – declaró.

—¿Cualquiera? ¿Eso incluye a Ryo? – pregunté celoso.

—Ese es un buen ejemplo – afirmó.

—Te lo prohíbo – sentencié firmemente.

—No puedes prohibirme nada – manifestó molesta.

—No te irás de aquí – determiné.

—Déjame ir Jen, esto no es parte del acuerdo - aclaró

—Tu no cumples tus promesas ¿por qué voy a cumplir yo las mías? – le pregunté creyendo fervientemente en lo que le decía.

—¿Qué te prometí y no cumplí? – preguntó como si realmente no lo supiera.

—Un hijo - dije pesadamente.

Ella se sonrojó y trató de bajarle el perfil, pero yo no estaba para juegos. Me aferraría a eso.

—Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo ella incrédula.

—¿Qué me garantiza que no llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre ahora mismo? – consulté dudoso, cabía la posibilidad.

—¿Podrías vestirte? ¡Si estás así me distraes! – dijo sin responder a mi pregunta.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Por eso te pones nerviosa? - intenté bromear, pero salió más serio de lo que imaginé.

—Sí, maldición ¡Sí! – admitió dejándome completamente desarmado.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente. Me hubiese gustado poder fusionarme con ella de alguna manera, que ella entendiera lo que me hacía sentir sin tener que explicárselo con palabras, pero aquello no era posible. Me senté en el sofá y ella quedó frente a mí, sentada sobre mis piernas a horcajadas, yo desnudo y ella vestida, sentía el roce, yo me encontraba estimulado desde hacía rato. Comencé a besarla pausadamente, no me quería dejar llevar por lo que mi aparato reproductor buscaba. Conscientemente exploré cada recoveco de su boca y ella no me lo hacía fácil, me respondía con la misma intensidad. Empecé a desvestirla, un poco temeroso de que me rechazara, pero ella no hizo tal cosa, dejó que le quitara la ropa y no pude evitar lamer su pezón cuando este se asomó una vez que lo dejé libre. Se sentía duro y rugoso, y a ella le gusto el contacto con mi lengua porque empezó con sus dedos a acariciarme el pelo mientras lo hacía. Ruki buscó el contacto de nuestros labios nuevamente, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se acompasaron al instante. Fue un beso húmedo y tan excitante como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo, ya sabía como a ella le gustaba ser besada y lo peor era que coincidía también como me gustaba a mí besar y ser besado. Era tanta la compenetración que existía entre nuestros cuerpos que no estaba seguro de si volvería a sentirme así de satisfecho y pleno nuevamente.

—Esta si será la última vez, Ruki. Si eres mi amiga te alejarás de mi y te olvidarás de todo. – le rogué

—No quiero. – dijo porfiadamente

—Eso ya no depende ti, ¿por qué no quieres entender? – le supliqué

—Eres tu el que no comprende que no es que no quiera… es que no puedo… - confesó calmadamente.

—¿Por qué? – pregunte anhelante.

—Porque no puedo entender por qué no puedes ser como todos los hombres y seguir haciendo esto sin cuestionarlo – dijo ella cansinamente.

—¿Quieres que sea como los demás? Entonces seré como todos los demás – la desafié con ira. Los demás hombres jamás la querrían como yo lo hacía.

Me posicioné sobre ella y con mi erección busqué aquel sitio que se había convertido en mi más anhelado refugio, no busqué su placer, sino el mío, quería ser como los demás, como ella me lo había pedido, transformarme en un ser egoísta y autocomplaciente, sin que me importara que ella fuera la persona con la que yo más quería estar, pero no me salió bien, porque apenas comencé a escuchar que le estaba faltando el aire, porque estaba respondiendo positivamente ante mis violentas embestidas, concluí que definitivamente no podía ser como los demás, me encendía más escuchar cuánto le estaba gustando a ella lo que le estaba haciendo que mi propio placer, me detuve ante su mirada atónita y fue el no moverme más mi medio de protesta, pero no contaba con que ella terminaría de hacer el trabajo, invirtiendo los roles y ella tomando la posición dominante, y fue entonces cuando oí algo que me hizo la experiencia de acabar mucho más intensa.

—Te amo, Jen – manifestó abiertamente.

Lo dijo segura y firmemente, mirándome a los ojos, mientras aún sufríamos los espasmos de nuestro recién alcanzado orgasmo. No sabía como reaccionar, pero le creí, quise creerle. Quería responderle que yo sentía lo mismo por ella pero noté que yo me había preparado sólo para su rechazo y no para recibir su amor y no supe cómo actuar…

* * *

**Originalmente serían sólo tres pero quedó demasiado largo**

**Saludos ;)**


	4. Ruki II

**DIGIMON TAMERS**

**JEN / RUKI**

* * *

**RUKI**

Lo estaba perdiendo y usé el último recurso. Mi última arma. Si después de eso él seguía insistiendo en que debíamos separar nuestros caminos, yo ya no podría seguir discutiendo.

—Te amo, Jen – le dije en un tono seguro y tan honesto como pude.

Él me miró sorprendido. Comprendió a la perfección lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Él entendió mi declaración. Y fue increíblemente incomodo, porque Jenrya no me respondió nada. Sólo seguía mirándome con estupefacción. Había sido mi culpa haberme jugado esa última carta sin antes sopesar que era muy probable que él no estuviera interesado en mí de esa manera. Nunca me había sentido tan débil como en ese momento. Estaba desnuda y desarmada. Me sentía completamente expuesta. Recogí mi ropa y la poca dignidad que me quedaba y me vestí tan rápido como pude, dándole la espalda. Miré una última vez a Jen, que seguía estático en la misma posición desde hacía un momento y después me fui. No había nada más que pudiera hacer en ese lugar.

Me sentía vulnerable, herida e inmensamente avergonzada. Sólo deseaba llegar a casa, darme un largo baño y después dormir junto con mi cachorro. Necesitaba sentir reciprocidad de afecto, y qué mejor que el amor incondicional de un perro. El solo imaginarlo menear su cola feliz sólo porque había llegado yo me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Los días pasaron y estar en casa era frustrante y aburrido. Comenzaba a extrañar mi trabajo. Pude haber rebatido el despido como injustificado, y sabía que hubiese ganado el juicio, no obstante aquello hubiese sido desgastante y no necesitaba pasar por eso, pero ya era hora de comenzar de nuevo. En el amplio sentido de esa frase hecha. No podía seguir así. Me armé de valor y decidí volver a encauzar mi vida. Vendí el trasto viejo que tenía por carro y sólo me quedé con el nuevo. Pasó por mi mente un momento vender mi casa, pero los recuerdos que tenía en ese lugar fueron más fuertes y deseché la idea.

Comencé a ir al gimnasio, necesitaba despejarme y hacer ejercicio era una manera simple de hacerlo. Comencé lento, no me ejercitaba demasiado porque habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho a conciencia, pero comencé a sentirme desagradada a los pocos días de haber iniciado. Los pechos me dolían y no recordaba haber hecho un ejercicio que pudiera haberme causado eso. No presté demasiada atención hasta que un día los vi más grandes e hinchados, y no es que solo lo haya visto, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que mis ojos me engañaran, si no que los sostenes no me estaban quedando y esa si era una prueba contundente. Me subí a la pesa y seguía pesando lo mismo. No es que hubiese engordado repentinamente tampoco. Había algo distinto en mi cuerpo y no podía darme una idea de lo que era, pero lo notaba y fue más notorio cuando hasta mi desayuno habitual me hizo vomitar. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos dejé todo botado y fui directo con mi médico para hacerme una prueba de sangre. Nada más infalible que aquello, porque no necesitaba esa clase de incertidumbre.

Miraba aun incrédula los resultados y sólo pasaba por mi mente que el muy maldito lo había conseguido. Tuvo razón porque después de todo, porque si logró dejarme embarazada. Lloré de rabia e impotencia. Mi primera impresión al confirmarlo fue el rechazo automático y la negación de plano. No era lo que yo quería, no era lo estaba buscando y no era lo necesitaba, pero conforme pasaban los días comencé a sentirme contenta. ¿Qué importaba cómo había sido concebido? Había llegado, estaba ahí, y ahí se quedaría, no me atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en otra posibilidad.

Detuve mi búsqueda de empleo, después de todo podía permitirme vivir acomodadamente sin necesidad de trabajar, no para siempre, pero al menos por un tiempo prolongado.

Debatía internamente sobre qué debía hacer con Jenrya. Era lo suficientemente madura para separar las cosas, él bien podía no quererme a mí, pero no era necesario que aquello se aplicara a un hijo, que él claramente me dijo que deseaba. Aunque aquello no iba a ser precisamente fácil, porque el solo imaginarme un reencuentro con él hacía que se me endureciera el estómago de nervios. Y de vergüenza, mayormente.

Shuichon apareció sin pleno aviso por mi casa y yo no me sentía demasiado bien. Hacer como que no me pasaba nada fue más complicado de lo que pensé, hasta que ella muy intuitiva lo sacó por conclusión al oírme vomitar por tercera vez en menos de una hora. No me creyó cuando le dije que sólo era algo que no me había caído bien.

—Estás embarazada, Ruki – aseguró.

—No hables estupideces – rebatí.

—¡Lo estás! ¿De cuánto? ¿Para cuándo? ¿De quién? Oh, vamos ¡habla ya! Quiero saberlo todo – exigió.

Le conté que no sabía mucho. Que lo había descubierto hacía unos días y que lo averiguaría con más detalles la próxima semana. Ella se mostró tan entusiasmada que olvidó preguntarme de nuevo sobre el "quién". Shuichon quería ayudarme en lo que pudiera y me hizo prometer que la llamaría en caso de necesitar algo, que no considerara la hora… Si estaba tan emocionada por un bebé que no tenía ninguna clase de relación con ella, si supiera que ese bebé era su sobrino se vendría a vivir conmigo…

A la semana siguiente supe que había quedado embarazada la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Lo que lo hacía todavía peor. Él imbécil no podía ser tan oportuno… ni yo tan idiota como para haber hecho tan mal las cuentas. Pero así fue. Tenía cinco semanas.

No había tenido noticias de él y era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo. Me hubiese gustado tener más personas a mi alrededor que me aconsejaran, pero yo misma me había encargado de alejarlos a todos. Ya tenía dos meses y Shuichon había cumplido al pie de la letra lo prometido, iba a comprar por mí, me acompañaba a todos lados y más de alguna vez me afirmó el pelo y me acariciaba la espalda cuando ésta me dolía horrores por tanto vomitar. Nunca creí que un embarazo fuera algo tan difícil.

—¿Sabes? Jen está muy extraño – comentó de la nada.

—Ah ¿sí? – pregunté sin demasiado interés. Fingido, claro.

Las nauseas se me quitaron enseguida tan pronto ella habló y lo mencionó.

—¿Ruki? ¿Estás enamorada del padre de tu bebé? – preguntó dudosa ella. Parecía insegura de preguntarlo.

Aquella pregunta me tomaba completamente por sorpresa. Ella había sido muy cauta al respecto, después de que me había preguntado una vez y no había obtenido respuesta alguna, no había vuelto a hablar del tema. Batallé internamente sobre si decirle la verdad o no, al final se la dije a medias.

—Sí… lo estoy – admití.

Ella asintió pensativa y luego dijo algo que la había decir con anterioridad, pero que no oía hace mucho.

—Siempre quise y creí que Jen y tú terminarían juntos – confesó cabizbaja.

Shuichon habló con tanta tristeza que sentí su pesar. Porque era idéntico al mío, a veces a mí me gustaba pensar lo mismo. Divagar sobre un futuro juntos…

—¿Cuándo le contarás a los demás? – quiso saber ella.

—Cuando cumpla el primer trimestre siempre cabe la posibilidad de que… - me corté, no sabía cómo terminar la oración.

—No lo digas. Todo va a salir bien. Tú lo quieres ¿no? – dijo ella optimista y positivista como era.

No sé por qué ella me estaba haciendo recapacitar tanto y estaba siendo tan certera con sus preguntas. Daba justo en el clavo y removía esos sentimientos que acallaba a diario.

—Si, lo quiero – volví a admitir. Era la verdad.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo admití en voz alta y se hizo más real. Yo quería a ese bebé y daría todo de mí para que ese niño o niña llegara bien.

Afortunadamente Shuichon detuvo su interrogatorio. Su intención no había sido hacerme sentir incomoda, lo sabía, pero me dejó muy pensativa. Al despedirse, Shuichon hizo un último comentario, que me emocionó.

Siempre creí que estaríamos relacionadas, ya sabes, por lo que te conté, pero no importa si no lo estamos. Voy a querer a ese niño como si fuera mi sobrino verdadero – expresó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Decidí ese día, que cumplido el primer trimestre, hablaría con Jen, con mamá y con Shuichon.

Estaba durmiendo, nada extraño por esos días en los que mis ojos parecían pesar más y quemar, pero desperté con los ladridos de mi perro. Me levanté de mala gana y cuando fui a ver qué ocurría con el perro, casi me llevé un susto de muerte cuando noté que bajo él estaba Jen.

El perro al verme se acercó bruscamente, como solía hacerlo, pero anulé su intención, él ya no debía hacer esas cosas. Tenía que empezar a dominar esos arranques de emoción de mi cachorro.

Jen se acomodó pero seguía sentado en el suelo sin levantar la cabeza. Creo que se sintió humillado por el recibimiento obtenido. Sonreí… se lo merecía.

Cuando se levantó, lo miré. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver más joven de lo que realmente era. Él dudó sobre si acercarse más. Se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar. Percibí su miedo, Jen estaba aterrado; yo lo estaba también. Me estaba mentalizando para verlo en un par de semanas, no para ese momento. Sin ningún aviso previo.

—Ruki… - dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Mi nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro. Cuánto había extrañado escuchar mi nombre dicho con su voz…

—Shuichon… me dijo algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza… - dijo cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando al silencio.

¿Shuichon? ¿Le habría dicho algo que no debía? No lo no sabía todo, pero sí lo más importante. No quería hablar demás así que dejé que continuara.

—Está enojada conmigo. No, enojada es poco, está furiosa. Dice que cometí el peor error de mi vida al no atreverme a ir por ti – confesó él.

—Parece que tengo una fan – dije divertida, pero seria a la vez.

—¿Por qué ella me dijo eso? Hablaba como si supiera algo que yo desconozco…- cuestionó él.

—No lo sé, debiste preguntarle a ella ¿no? – respondí. No sabía que buscaba con esa clase de pregunta.

—Ella dijo que sólo tú podías contestarlo – contestó él.

—Yo creo que ella sólo quería jugar a la intriga contigo – desvié la respuesta.

Jenrya se me acercó, yo retrocedí y al hacerlo, sin saber que atrás estaba el perro acostado, tropecé con él. No podía sufrir una caída, fue lo que pensé mientras notaba que perdía el equilibrio y me asusté, pero Jen fue más rápido y me afirmó, atrayéndome hacia él. Instintivamente lleve mis brazos a mi vientre. Mientras él me abrazó de una manera muy estrecha. Aquel gesto fue como un valium para mi alma, pero lo alejé apenas pude reaccionar porque me estaba empezando a sentir mal. Las nauseas a esa altura ya no eran tantas como en un principio, pero seguían siendo igual de inoportunas, y ese día en particular habían sido especialmente demandantes. Salí corriendo apenas pudiendo soportar lo suficiente como para llegar al llegar al baño. Jenrya me siguió preocupado, pero le cerré la puerta en la cara. Podía evitar que me viera, pero no que me escuchara. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jen, indiscutiblemente preocupado.

No le respondí. Las lágrimas se habían hecho presentes ya antes de poder siquiera intentar reprimirlas. Me sentía ciertamente mal, adolorida e incómoda, hasta la simple acción de lavarme los dientes me provocaba arcadas. Esperaba que esa etapa ya se terminara. Al mirar por el espejo, observé que Jen me estaba mirando. No le había puesto el seguro a la puerta con el apuro de llegar pronto a la taza. Desvié la mirada y seguí enjuagándome los dientes.

—¿Comiste algo en mal estado? – preguntó.

No, él jamás se imaginaría la verdad a menos que se lo dijera. Y lo haría.

—Me temo que es algo más persistente – respondí.

—¿Tienes algún virus? – volvió a tratar de adivinar.

—Más bien algo que no es acelular, sino todo lo contrario – le dije sabiondamente.

Jenrya me miró fijo de nuevo, aún sin comprender qué había querido decir.

—Estoy esperando un hijo, Jen – le revelé.

Él trató de buscar algún atisbo de que lo que había dicho era una broma, indagando en mi rostro con persistencia, pero no lo encontró. Observé como comenzó a sentirse inquieto e incomodo. Eso Jen no lo había visto venir. Salí del baño, y pasé por su lado aparentando estar muy segura de mí, aún cuando estaba tiritando como una hoja al viento, y caminé alejándome de él y dejándolo en la misma posición que había adoptado hacía unos segundos. Aquello se le estaba comenzando a hacer costumbre, el quedarse estático en un lugar cuando algo lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y cuando estaba por llegar a esta para prepararme alguna infusión que me estabilizara el estómago, Jen me alcanzó, ya no tenía la misma cara de confusión o de sorpresa.

—¿Es mío? – preguntó exigente.

—¿Qué crees tú? – contraataqué.

—No juegues conmigo – solicitó - ¿es mío? – insistió.

Aquella pregunta tan directa esta vez fui yo la que no la vio venir. Disputaba en mi interior si debía contestar aquella pregunta con la verdad o no. Él me miraba serio esperando la respuesta… pero pensé en que él no me quería… ¿para qué lo iba a amarrar a mi? Entonces la respuesta vino a mi.

—No. No tienes que preocuparte – le respondí.

En ese instante sentí que algo dentro de mí me carcomía justo a la altura de mi pecho. Remordimiento o angustia o ambos tal vez.

Su expresión se desfiguró. No estaba segura de la mía, pero traté de estar lo más compuesta posible. Puse ver una sonrisa en su rostro, una que no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

—Te equivocas eso no me preocupaba, por el contrario… Me ilusionaba… - respondió abrumado y notablemente desganado.

Sin ninguna otra palabra se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta por el asombro y con esa sensación de que había cometido un error enorme. Había tenido en mis manos la solución a lo único que me tenía intranquila y la había desperdiciado por orgullo de mujer despechada. Si previamente, cuando le dije esas palabras que ni recordar quería sobre que lo amaba, tuve esa sensación de desapego y pérdida, por la manera en la que él se fue eso era ya era todo un hecho. De esa forma dieciséis años de amistad habían terminado en unos segundos y sin pensarlo bien, había dejado a mi bebé sin su padre. Lo había castigado incluso antes de nacer, por la estupidez propia de una mujer resentida con un hombre que no le devolvía sus sentimientos de la misma manera. Me fui a la cama a dormir luego de que tomé mi infusión, pero aquello fue todo de manera mecánica.

Mientras dormía escuché un sonido que se hizo parte de mi sueño. No lo comprendí pero de pronto comencé a reconocer la melodía como la de mi teléfono móvil y pude salir de ese estado de duermevela del que no podía salir. Fuera quien fuera lo agradecía. Miré por la ventana era de noche aún, contesté el teléfono sin mirar la pantalla.

—Makino – contesté de mala gana. Más valía que fuera importante.

—Ruki – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Escuché desde el otro lado a Jen. Esa voz que tan bien conocía y una sensación extraña me recorrió por completo, su voz al teléfono siempre tenía ese efecto.

—¿Cómo pudiste decir que me amabas si no era cierto? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Juraría que le costó verbalizar eso.

—¿Cómo pudiste ir y embarazarte de otro luego de decirme eso? ¿O fue antes? – me exigió una respuesta - Fue antes ¿verdad? Dime que fue antes.

Él siguió con su monólogo, pero yo no era capaz de responderle. Él me estaba llamando luego de la discusión que tuvimos y estaba evidentemente ebrio. Lo deduje luego de la segunda pregunta y por cómo le costaba decir algunas consonantes.

—Ruki Makino… vete a la mierda – dijo súbitamente interrumpiendo su soliloquio con tanta rabia que fue inevitable que me levantara de golpe.

—¿Dónde estás? – pregunté después de salir de la conmoción que me provocó su deseo hacia mí.

Jamás en todo ese tiempo lo había oído decir si quiera un solo improperio, menos aún un insulto dirigido exclusivamente a mí. Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Luego de unos segundos escuché el tono que se oye luego de una llamada cortada. Lo llamé de vuelta pero no me respondió. Estaba preocupada. No, histérica era más apropiado para el contexto. Él no solía tomar, excepto cuando estaba realmente desestabilizado. No desistí y seguí llamando hasta que finalmente pude conectar la llamada.

—¿Jen? ¿dónde estás? – solicité ansiosa.

—¿Conoce al dueño de este teléfono? – una voz desconocida habló.

—¿Quién habla? – consulté irritada e incluso diría prepotente.

—¿Puede venir por este hombre? Le da una mala imagen a mi bar – dijo molesto el hombre al teléfono.

Le pedí la dirección y me sorprendió que fuera cerca de mi zona residencial, sin pensarlo dos veces tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui allá.

Encontré rápidamente el lugar y me estacioné. El olor alcohol llegó violentamente a mi nariz. Me costó reprimir la arcada que sentí venir a mi tan pronto entré. Busqué con la mirada y en seguida encontré a Jen, quien parecía un cadáver sobre la mesa. Me acerqué a la barra para pedir ayuda para llevarlo a mi auto. No era una buena idea hacer fuerza y después de un significativo esfuerzo entre un barman y el que parecía ser el dueño del lugar, Jen dormía plácidamente aún cuando su postura no parecía demasiado confortable en el asiento trasero de mi auto.

Al llegar a su edificio tuve que pedir ayuda nuevamente, esta vez al portero, quien me reconoció y no dejó de hacer un comentario sobre mi ausencia por esos lados y no pudo evitar hacer otro sobre lo extraño que era ver a Jen en ese estado. Y no era el único desconcertado yo también lo estaba, él era muy centrado y ese comportamiento no era el habitual. Después de sacarle las llaves a Jenrya de la chaqueta, llegamos a su habitación, que era, sorprendentemente un desastre. Siendo él un obsesivo compulsivo del orden eso era aún más raro. Jen no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía.

El portero se fue dejándome a solas con Jen en ese estado, yo diría, de coma. Él era realmente poco tolerante al alcohol. Yo también lo era, y más estando en mi estado de gravidez, porque no soportaba ni el olor. De hecho había empezado a respirar por la boca para poder continuar a su lado. Observé su camisa y estaba asquerosamente toda manchada y maloliente. No tenía la fuerza para sacársela, por lo que fui por unas tijeras a su escritorio y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, corté en lugares estratégicos y los retazos salieron todos disparejos, pero logré mi cometido. Miré lo que quedó y me percaté de que esa era una de sus camisas favoritas, lo sabía porque la habíamos escogido juntos, pero de todos modos esas manchas de vino no iban a salir. Miré su torso desnudo y perfectamente marcado con detenimiento. Justamente eso había sido lo que había capturado mi atención en un principio, más que la atención en sí, fue lo que originó que me diera cuenta de que él, sí yo bien sabía que era de sexo masculino y que era mi amigo, me alertó de que ya habíamos crecido y que él era un hombre ya, y junto con darme cuenta de eso mis sentimientos también cambiaron también o tal vez supe interpretarlos, no lo sé. Desabroché su cinturón, y me sonrojé al recordar lo que ese pantalón cubría y que no estaba muy lejos de mis manos... Lo arropé y me fui al salón, me senté en el mismo sillón que había sido testigo de nuestro último idilio y me volví a sentir sonrojada y avergonzada al recordar mis últimas palabras en ese lugar. Ese piso estaba lleno de recuerdos de nosotros dos, pero los que más podía recordar eran los más recientes, que nos incluían a ambos teniendo sexo. Supongo que era ineludible después de estarlo deseando por tantos años.

Exhalé el aire acumulado. Era bastante más cómodo respirar por la nariz. Miré mi reloj y eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía sueño y me dije a mi misma que descansaría unos minutos y me iría. No obstante aquello no sucedió, porque el sueño no permitió que lograra mi cometido y me marchara. Desperté cuando escuché a Jen que fue corriendo al baño, me levanté raudamente porque me asustó que algo no anduviera bien, y cuando llegué al baño fue extraño encontrarlo a él en la posición que solía pensar como mi marca personal desde hacía casi dos meses, abrazando la taza del baño.

Él no notó mi presencia de inmediato, sino hasta que se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse la cara, y cuando buscó ver su reflejo, me vio a través del espejo. Su reacción fue más violenta de lo que esperé.

—Qué haces tú acá – no fue una pregunta, por el contrario fue un reproche.

—¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupada.

Él estaba pálido y se podía ver a la legua que se estaba sintiendo mal. Jen no solía comportarse bien cuando se sentía enfermo. Siempre se volvía agresivo.

—Creo que fui claro anoche – comentó.

—¿Entonces lo recuerdas? – pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí – contestó secamente.

—¿De verdad recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste? – insistí.

—Sí – volvió a responder.

Después de unos segundos de incomodidad pudieron más las dudas que rondaban en mi cabeza.

—¿Y qué hubiese cambiado si hubiese quedado embarazada antes o después de decirte eso que te dije? – interrogué curiosa.

—¿Después de decirme que me amabas? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirlo nuevamente? ¿Porque tu mentira quedo en evidencia? – inquirió él

—¿Y qué caso tendría? ¿Acaso algo cambiaria? – rebatí nuevamente.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? – volvió a interrogarme.

No le contesté. No le iba a dar ese gusto. Por otro lado, él tenía razón yo no debería estar ahí. Me volteé para retirarme del lugar. No me gusta estar donde no me invitan y mucho menos que me pregunten cosas que no deseaba responder. Pero antes de alejarme más, pronuncié las que creí que serían mis últimas palabras. Al menos por ese momento.

—La próxima vez que decidas ir a beber asegúrate de no llamarme a mí. Que alguien que tenga ganas se haga cargo de ti – le advertí.

—Antes de que huyas como sueles hacerlo, responde: ¿Lo dijiste en serio? – preguntó él exigiendo saber la verdad, después de dejar en claro lo que pensaba de mi.

Sonreí y bufé. Seguí el camino que me guiaba hacia la puerta. Hacia afuera de ese lugar. Lejos de él.

—No te vayas aún. Si algo significo para ti, te quedarás – dictaminó en voz alta y autoritaria.

Sin otra palabra él cerró la puerta del baño y escuché a los pocos segundos ruido de agua: él se había metido a la ducha, y me dejó sola pensando en qué era lo que haría. Después de pensarlo un poco, me quedé. Su petición era en teoría una solicitud, pero la verdad aquello no era una solicitud, era un chantaje emocional. Volví al salón y lo esperé. Él no tardó en aparecer con una mucho mejor apariencia. Y un mejor olor. He de agregar.

—¿Era verdad? ¿De verdad quisiste decir lo que dijiste? – volvió Jen con sus cuestionamientos, sin darme un solo segundo para prepararme para sus preguntas que se sentían como si fueran cuchillos verbales.

—No es algo que me haga sentir bien al respecto. A nadie le agrada ser rechazado – le respondí a medias. Si él quería podía captar el mensaje implícito en mis palabras.

Él se acercó y se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo. Pero manteniendo distancia. Tomó aire concienzudamente y comenzó a hablar. Él había tomado una decisión, conocía esa postura y esa mirada decidida.

—Eres tú la que no tiene idea de lo que significó oír eso de la persona que decidiste olvidar porque no tenias ninguna posibilidad – confesó en un tono grave y decidido.

Mi corazón en mi pecho se sintió extraño. Como si doliera. ¿De qué hablaba?

—No sabía cuánto te amaba Ruki, hasta esa noche que pasamos juntos. Me había convencido que lo que sentía por ti no era especial porque eras mi amiga más cercana y si no tenía otra amiga ¿cómo podría diferenciar si aquello era normal o no? Después cuando finalmente pasó lo que pasó y huiste sin decirme nada me sentí como una paria… pero después comprendí que no era tu culpa. ¿Por qué ibas a quererme a mí? Todos tus novios han sido hombres que nacieron para triunfar, a mi no me va mal, lo sé. Pero sabes a lo que me refiero – no terminó la idea y me confundió.

—No, no lo sé – le contesté a su largo e incomprensible divague.

—Tú y yo pertenecemos a distintas clases sociales, Ruki – lo dijo sosteniendo la mirada. Como si de verdad lo creyera.

—¿Alguna vez te hice sentir eso? – le pedí que me lo aclarara.

—No, pero hay diferencias que se notan; tú puedes ir y comprarte un auto carísimo en un solo pago. El mismo auto que yo podría tener, pero pagándolo en cincuenta cuotas si es que no setenta, para no quedar tan corto – respondió sentidamente. Como si lo hubiese sopesado por largo tiempo.

—¿Y qué si puedo? ¿Es acaso mérito mío? – pregunté más enojada que curiosa.

—¿Qué sentido tendría que me quisieras a mí? ¿Por qué me elegirías a mi por sobre Akiyama, por ejemplo? – verbalizó su duda.

—Eres un imbécil si no puedes ver lo maravilloso que eres. Si no lo sabes es que eres un… un… – traté de insultarlo pero nada se venía a la mente - ¿Y por qué me querrías tú a mí? Me estabas obligando a que me olvidara de lo que había pasado ¿acaso no soy lo demasiado buena para ti? – pregunté iracunda.

—Eres perfecta – manifestó abiertamente.

—¿Lo piensas de verdad? No lo creo ¿Y qué hay de eso de repentinamente de que quisieras un hijo? ¿y de mi carácter? – pregunté insegura de cómo debía tomar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de que siento yo? Sentí quería algo que fuera sólo nuestro. Quería un hijo tuyo y mío, a mi modo de ver nada sería mejor que eso… ¿y cuándo me ha importado tu mal carácter? - reveló ilusionadamente.

—Jen… - susurré, sintiendo algo cálido por todo mi cuerpo…

No lo creía, ni lo entendía. Habíamos pasado de estar peleando y casi dejar de hablarnos para siempre para cambiarlo y empezar a hablarnos con sinceridad sobre lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y de pronto comencé a sentirme esperanzada.

—Nunca había tenido sexo sin protección Ruki. Jamás. No me lo permití ni siquiera mi primera vez y entonces comprendí que he vivido en constante negación sobre lo que realmente siento por ti. No me importó nada más en ese momento, ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza el preservativo o que tu no usaras algún anticonceptivo. Siempre tuve mil peros, incluso con mis novias para no dejar de usar condón, nunca permití siquiera la posibilidad dejar a alguna embarazada… hasta esa noche en la que pude sentirte por completo sin que nada nos perturbara y entendí la diferencia – declaró Jenrya – la diferencia entre ellas y tu…

Me acerqué a él, pero él no estaba demasiado dispuesto a dejarme. Se alejaba y respeté tu distancia.

—Jenrya ¿por qué no me quisiste creer? – exigí su respuesta.

—Como te iba a creer algo así… como voy a creer algo así… si sólo lo dijiste porque ese momento se prestó para ello… si además ahora gestas el hijo de alguien más… - respondió tristemente Jen.

—¿Qué sabes tu acerca de cómo siento yo? Y si fuera así ¿Significaría eso el fin? ¿Es tan terrible? – no podía creer que él fuera tan retrogrado y le contesté como él me respondió a mi primero.

—No, pero no quiero alejar a ese bebé de tener a su familia junta. Tú sabes lo que fue crecer con padres separados, no tengo que contarte eso a ti – contestó él.

—Entonces no permitas que mi bebé crezca sin su padre… perdóname por mentirte…no lo hice con una mala intención. Fue como un reflejo, pero no me estoy justificando… – confesé sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Con lo que de que me querías? – él no entendía que me refería.

—No, con lo de que este bebé no es tuyo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Nunca quise negártelo, iba a hablar contigo tan pronto cumpliera los tres meses y entonces te adelantaste y arruinaste mis planes… y no supe cómo reaccionar y terminé diciendo semejante mentira – expresé con sinceridad y arrepentimiento. En verdad lo sentía.

Jenrya adoptó nuevamente esa posición fija. No se movía pero lo oía murmurar y comprendí que decía "mío"

—Es mío… ¿de verdad es mío? – consultó ilusionado.

No sé que he hecho para que dudes tanto de mi palabra, pero en algo así que titubees sobre mi credibilidad, después de lo que te dije, me lo merezco. No me siento ofendida. Pero tan pronto se pueda, y el feto no sufra problemas, podemos hacer una amniocentesis. Pero si pudieras esperar hasta que el bebé nazca te lo agradecería… - admití mi intranquilidad al respecto.

—Mío… - seguía repitiendo él, como un mantra que lo relajaba y lo divertía.

—Si… tuyo – le confirmé. Estaba feliz con que él no lo pusiera en duda.

—Esto es más de lo que me atreví a soñar – respondió.

—Jen… me has gustado desde que tenía dieciséis años – reconocí.

—¿Qué? – me miró confundido.

—Fue por tu culpa que se despertaron mis instintos más primitivos... Ese cuerpo tuyo, Jen. Este cuerpo tuyo… no estoy segura de cómo logré contenerme y no asaltarte sexualmente… - revelé mi verdad más grande. La verdad sobre cuánto en realidad lo deseaba.

Con decir esas palabras Jen permitió que me aproximara. Me acerqué a su boca, pero me detuve a medio camino. Si él quería lo mismo, que él hiciera el resto, y no tardó en comprender mis intenciones y nos besamos. Sólo nuestras bocas se encontraron y poco a poco nuestros cuerpos buscaron arrimarse y sólo una palabra venía a mi mente: ignición y con una necesidad apremiante porque ya no teníamos nada más que esperar, nada más que esconder, ya no había nada más que silenciar. Ya sabíamos lo que teníamos que saber respecto a cómo nos sentíamos uno por el otro. Jen trataba de no ser brusco pero le estaba costando trabajo. Apreciaba su esfuerzo, porque en ese minuto no lo quería rudo, quería darme el tiempo para vivir cada segundo de nuestra ¿cómo llamarle? ¿Reconciliación? ¿Aclaración? No me quitaba el sueño la respuesta, ni mucho menos las ganas. Él estaba impaciente y yo también, tengo que admitirlo, porque no nos dimos ni siquiera el tiempo para quitarnos la ropa y así, a medio vestir, en el sofá, en ese momento del día en que no sabes si es de mañana o ya es la tarde, él me penetró sin esperar más, sin un aviso previo y el gemido que le oí tan pronto se sintió rodeado por mi fue de gozo puro. A mí me quitó por unos instantes la respiración y la intensidad de su gemido hizo que me comenzara a excitar aún más. Comencé a moverme sobre él para sentirlo y busqué sentirme llena por él. Jen me embestía anhelando invadirme todo lo que se pudiera, adiviné su intención, porque era justamente lo que buscaba también. Dejé que él me guiara, y me quedé pasmada cuando después de que me había acostumbrado a sentirlo dentro de mi, se salió. Lo miré y él se levantó y tal cual, sin un ápice de vergüenza, me dijo que prefería que fuéramos a su habitación. Cuando llegamos y me acomodé en la cama él se colocó atrás de mí y me puso nerviosa, no podía verlo ¿y si él tenía otras intenciones? No me sentía preparada para eso, no aún al menos. Él hizo que me apoyara en mi costado y que flexionara mis piernas, él adoptó la misma posición y en algún momento él se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta y pude sentir en mi espalda sus abdominales, y mientras pensaba en eso, él volvió a penetrarme. Esa posición me pareció extraña hasta que entendí qué era lo que él quería, con una mano manipulaba mis pechos a su voluntad y con la otra me estimulaba más al sur ¡Como si necesitara más incitación! A ese ritmo no iba a durar mucho. Jen estaba completamente dedicado a darme placer, no se detuvo cuando se percató que yo había alcanzado el primer orgasmo, pero si cambió de posición y me solicitó con indicaciones que me sentara sobre él, y lo hice. Con dedicados y estratégicos movimientos de mis caderas me empeñé en hacerlo sentir bien, pero estaba siendo yo la que estaba volviendo a acercarme al clímax, traté de sacar conclusiones de si él estaría cerca, pero cuando él comenzó a menear sus caderas, pidiéndome ir más rápido lo supe, él estaba cerca también. Me concentré en los últimos movimientos, giraba mis caderas gozando la expresión en su rostro… Sí yo definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a esto. Y lo sentí acabar muy violentamente dentro de mí y yo después de eso me acomodé en su pecho, para poder recuperar el aliento. Tras el ejercicio extenuante realizado comencé a sentirme somnolienta y con él haciéndome cariño en la espalda empecé a caer en el sopor del sueño.

Desperté desnuda y cubierta por la ropa de cama, pero no se veía a Jen cerca. La habitación estaba completamente ordenada. Ahora si se sentía como el lugar que conocía.

Quise levantarme pero Jen llegó antes de poder hacerlo y me exigió que me quedara en la cama. Él se había bañado y olía a ese shampoo que tanto me gustaba. Yo también quería un baño, pero él no me lo permitió.

—¡Pero huelo mal! – reclamé.

—Eso es imposible. No te moverás nunca más de esta cama, no busques excusas – contestó el.

Sonreí y él me abrazó. Era tan extraño y familiar a la vez…

—Hace un rato, si no estuviese embarazada, hubieses conseguido fecundar mi ovulo aunque no fuera un día fértil – le dije divertida.

El rostro de Jen se puso completamente rojo. Nunca había visto ese color en él. Me reí de él y de su absurda vergüenza.

—Tenemos que decirle a Shuichon y a nuestras familias – dijo él cambiando el tema bruscamente.

—Esperemos a que cumpla el primer trimestre, por favor – le pedí.

—¿Estás obsesionada con eso, no? – consultó él dudoso.

—Tengo miedo de estarme haciendo demasiadas expectativas – confesé.

—No tengas miedo, Ruki. Todo va a salir bien. Estamos juntos en esto – aclaró él – pero está bien. Vivamos esta relación por un mes en secreto… cuando Shuichon sepa que viene en camino su sobrino o sobrina se volverá loca.

—Y que lo digas.

Él sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Jen se coló bajo las sábanas y nos volvimos a acurrucar. Si, nunca imaginé que mi deseo y amor por él, que tan joven descubrí, fuera a terminar así, después de tanto drama innecesario y que de hecho rendiría frutos a tan corto plazo. No había sido lo que había planeado, ni siquiera lo había pensado una vez, pero a este nuevo futuro yo le iba a dar la bienvenida muy dispuesta.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia que ha sido particularmente divertida para mi de escribir. Me encanta esta pareja.**

**Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review:**

**zebra magic:** espero que estés bien, no he sabido de ti en un tiempo. Extraño tus reviews.

**jen**: si, quedaba un capítulo, este. Espero no haberme emocionado y haberlo hecho demasiado largo. Aunque me temo que si.

**nadaoriginal:** gracias por tus cumplidos y por tus reviews! Espero que este capítulo final sea de tu agrado.


End file.
